Just hold on
by stydiamartinski
Summary: Lydia unexpectedly visits Stiles. Lydia/Stiles Stiles/Lydia Stydia (Thank you to the person that told me I posted the wrong one, I'm so dumb omg.)


Lydia gritted her teeth, almost regretting her visit. Did he even want to see her? Would he just come up with a lame excuse in the sight of her presence. Taking in a deep breath, she knocked on the door. "Stiles?" She lightly called. "Stiles, it's Lydia." She repeated, her tone stronger. After all of the deaths, she needed a break. And Stiles would help. Lydia couldn't go to Allison, she was with Isaac, couldn't go to Scott, he was too invested in homework over the last week and who else would even care besides them? Her mom? Her dad? Peter would care more about what she had to say than her parents would.

Lydia heard a few cautious foot steps, stumbling down the stairs. "Lydia?" A voice called, awareness in their voice.

"Stiles?" She rolled her eyes, annoyed at her friend. "It's Lydia. Y'know, red hair, banshee."

"Lydia?" He slowly repeated, walking towards the door.

"Stiles!" She shouted, causing Stiles to jump in shock. "Open the door, before I kick your ass." She sneered.

Stiles opened the door, an apathetic smile on his face. "Sorry. Got to be careful, right?" He smiled weakly, gesturing for her to come in. "Dad's working late, so." He shrugged.

Lydia attentively raised her brows. "I just, c-came over since I h-had nothing else to do.." She murmured, knowing he'd hear.

"Yeah!" He piped up, his arm hanging from the door. There was an awkward pause.

"You gonna close that?" Lydia asked, pointing to the door.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah yeah. Th-the door...Just open.." He grumbled, slamming the door shut. "So how are you?" Stiles said in a small voice, leading her to his room.

"I'm good, I guess." She realized she _was_ fine. She was doing alright, she didn't need Allison, or Scott, or even Stiles but she sure as hell wouldn't leave right now. It suddenly hit her. Was _Stiles _okay? Here she was, thinking about herself when she should have thought about her friends. Typical Lydia Martin, she thought, scowling to herself. "You?" She breathed.

"I'm fine. A little worn out, but fine." He gave her a dry smile, as he plopped onto his bed while patting the bed offering Lydia to join him.

Lydia sauntered over, sitting next to him. She noticed how his hair was messy, how his eyes sparkled and how he made awkward movements with his hands when he was nervous. Like how now, he was lightly tugging his shirt and tapping his foot against the floor. For a moment, she was lost in a gaze. Until he broke the silence.

"You want to drink something?" He offered, standing up an eager look on his face.

"No, no!" She practically cried out, happy he'd made the offer. "I mean, no, it's okay.." She mumbled, her cheeks a light pink. That's the thing she loved about Stiles. He would do anything for you. Tiny things, or big things. It made her feel happy, and she could use more happy in her life now.

"Okay." He mumbled back, a small blush approaching his face. "I got this hot chocolate from a place, and it tastes real good.."

"Really." She touched his arm, him looking back at her. Something made her think this was more than good hot chocolate. They paused, unaware of the smiles they had. "I like your room." She looked around his room, looking for an excuse to wriggle out of the awkward situation they were just in.

"Thanks." His smile remained, as he put a hand on Lydia's shoulder. "I really like this colour, it's my favourite. What's your favourite colour?" It had seem as though he was looking for an excuse as well.

"Purple." She breathed, surprised she'd actually answered that. If she were in school, she would've said something bitchy to him. It was nice to be alone, she thought. Just the two of them. They paused again, almost as if he'd read her mind.

"You hungry?" Stiles asked, pointing to the door, the same eager look on his face.

Truthfully, Lydia was starving. She hadn't eaten anything since lunch, but she didn't give it much thought. "Actually I kind of am. You got anything good, Stilinski?" She teased, roughly poking his arm.

"Depends on what you want, Martin." He teased back, poking her arm. "We have a bunch of snacks," He offered. "And I could put those snacks together to make a meal!"He clapped his hands, as if he'd solved world hunger, when she gave him a disapproving look.

Lydia wrinkled her nose. "Seriously?" She giggled, throwing her head back. "You're such a child," She her shook her head, a small, yet genuine, smile on her face.

Stiles paused, looking at her with a dreamy expression. "Kids are fun!" He mumbled, twiddling with his fingers, looking down. He still had a smile on his face.

"Y'know, you're cute when you're nervous." Lydia noted, examining his face. His brows were furrowed, not in an angry way, but in a confused sort of puppy way. "Really cute." She added, the words barely moving from her mouth.

His heart did a double take, as he slowly leaned towards her. Gently, he lifted his hand bringing it up to her cheek.

She leaned back, her heart racing. _This is happening, _she hazily thought, closing her eyes. Their lips touched, sparks flying everywhere. Lydia wrapped her hands around his neck, not daring to break apart. She cupped his cheeks, as he laid an arm around her waist.

He caressed her hair, warmth spreading through his body.

He slowly broke the passionate kiss, his eyes drifting to hers. "I just...I-I just.." He stuttered, his cheeks a rasping red.

"Yeah...It just.." She didn't know how she managed to speak, but she figured this was all that needed to be said. Her gaze fixed onto his cheeks, blushing. Lydia bit her lip.

"Time for that snack meal?" He had an hopeful look on his face, hoping that it would lead to more. He stood up.

"Sure." Lydia hid a small grin, standing up. She took his hand, hoping that she was allowed to hold his hand.

Stiles nodded, as they both slowly walked down the stairs, their hands entwined. Both not wanting to let go.


End file.
